


Devil's Lyric

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abstract, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in their childhood: The prequel to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Lyric

Everyone looked vaguely the same. Their wide red mouths twitched with smiles full of fangs, and sharp teeth; their skin was undistinguishable, as it appeared to have a clipping mask of moving tar and blood. The sickening pulsating sounds churned his stomach. He didn’t smile at them, he hated to look at them. He felt that if he opened his mouth to speak to them, he would regurgitate the same disgusting, muddy sludge that formed their bodies and become one of them. He punched the ones that opened their mouths. Their words were hard to hear as they fluctuated pitch and speed, like a vintage cassette tape on a constant fast forward. The world around him was tarnished with rust and blood, a blackened, moving phantasmagoria.  He hated what they did to him. He would screech at them and beat them, only to feel numb white noise in the places they pricked with needles. He could almost hear the harsh ambience as his vision faded from dark to black. He floated in this darkness, the only real time he found any peace. He couldn’t feel anything in this stale air, and there weren’t any monsters. He wanted to stay asleep, so he wouldn’t have to see the monsters anymore. He wasn’t scared, he simply hated them.

He would wander the halls, halls that he was told glimmered in iridescent white. He never saw that, he only saw coal and smoke and stains in a world of monsters and industrial noise. At least, until he saw a ray. It was pure white, but it quickly faded. He was astonished by something so beautiful. He felt the need to follow it. But he never found it again, for weeks. These monsters and their wide, splayed-out grins with red-stained swollen lips and disjointed claws took him to a new part of the building. He would be poked and prodded, but not as frequent. He hated the ones he had to stare at the most, the ones that forced his eyes open. He wasn’t able to float away like the other times.

But, he saw that ray again. And he followed it, calmly, without any fret or urgency. He wasn’t sure why the sudden change in attitude, but he followed it anyway. He came closer, and the light grew. A figure was inside of it… It was blurred, and it appeared to clutch its chest. No, it was holding something. It turned to him and he froze in place. Its voice… It was muffled, as if there was a thick wall between them. The figure didn’t say anything after that, only turned and walked away. He followed it, still. He fought and cried and struggled with monsters when they came to take him to his new cage. But he would find that white figure again and again. Each time, the light from it spread, and the figure in the center would become clearer. It never said much, not that he could properly hear it. It was always carrying books. He could see them. They weren’t old and torn and stained with black blood and ash like every other book in existence. White clothes came to focus the next day. Then, shape, height, and soon details were coming together. Glasses, collars, earrings… The light had spread so far that no matter where he looked, everything was white. And, the walls… They glimmered with iridescence. Like a dog to a master, he followed the center of this new opal world, and they never said anything against him. They never lied to him. They were always honest. He ran fingers through his flat, red hair. He wondered if he could become the center of that light, too…

 


End file.
